Earth engaging equipment, such as an excavator for example, has various assemblies which are subjected to vibration and wear. An excavator has a bucket assembly and rockbreaker assembly which can be coupled to perform a specific task. When coupled, there is often undesirable movement between the two assemblies when rocks or other stubborn materials are encountered. Movement of the bucket assembly relative to the rockbreaker assembly can cause wear and failure of components of the rockbreaker assembly. When severely worn, costly repair or replacement of these components is necessary. It is therefore desirable to provide a device which will reduce the effects of vibration and wear.